Friendship
by otg
Summary: What happend if you come to your hometown after 5 years


A silver hair maiden took a step off from a carriage . Her step was not most graceful or princesslike, still her step was arranged in calm a calm and wise person.

No one on the road knew who she was. Or they thought. But that was how she wanted it to be

On her hand was a package ,wrapped beautifully. She bought this in Viegald. That was where she woked anyway.

She rarely have the luxury to come down town. Her schedule made it impossible. But still it was not proper to visit with empty hand.

She rode Viegald town carriage reserved solely for her. Or it legally it should be . There been a few stop back in few hours ago, dropping off few extra baggage of people she picked up along the way.

For the carriage driver it is nuisance. For her a good opportunity to learn the public problem .Of course she did not disclosed who she is to the hitch hiker.

The driver could not raised an objection.

The driver could not raised an objection for her position was far above him. Her position was very important not only in the country but for few other country as well.

Still someone should pitied the driver. They already in rush. Adding few baggage along the way definetely a drag. The was selected from General Vaith was a military under cover as a carriage driver

Originally, they want to send few other this was fimly rejected by the girl. She even refuse to use royal carriage and instead pick the normal town carriage .She argued that royal carriage would gaveaway her identity.

If she could have it herway, she just wanted to ride horse alone . But this idea was rejected by both military general and head of ministry magic.

Its been one year after appoint of new master wizard

"Master. I still think that it is not wise to walk alone. Do you still wish for me to wait at the inn?" The driver asked.

"If it is hard on you, then consider that as an order. Don't take it personaly. But its been a while since last I been here. I would be most please to savor it. After all ,it is where I grewup"The girl giggled.

She then proceed to stroll alone.

"It been that long, huh."She said to no one.

Last she been here was about five year ago. She left soon after had not back since then. Of course there were some letter here and there . But that's it.

She was thankful to god that currenly was not festive season or public holiday. Otherwise she will be preoccupied delivering speeches and attending ceremonies.

She knew that the ministers will not be pleased for her sudden depart. But she believed that the king will backed her. Furthermore those aristocrat are more discreet in action towards her. Despite she once studied at Viegald , she was placed in that position upon suggestion of the neighbouring counry. An enemy course there will be some retailiation.

During this one year , with the king support and through her work , she managed to convince some of those politician . Of course there were still some people waied of her. And there still many harbor ill intention towards her . One country hand in hand philosophy definitely harder that it sound , but she determined to make it reality.

It was not that she intented to skipped her duties. It it is just that she had to attend this ceremony.

If she doesn't made the time. She never will have the luxury. A change of air will also do her good. This both king and her agreed.

The birds chirping pulled her back to reality. She looked around . Nothing much change . There still many grapes farm. And there is the famous windmill. From far she could make out single tree that stood still up the hill. Its been her favourite spot in her past. And it is still is. Maybe she could stop by for a while later. She hoped.

The air felt so wondered why. Had she change that much ? She believed that deep inside she still the same as she were back probably more matured. This brought back memories to when she was carefree. Back then her hometown was her world.

There hardly people down the road. In remote place like this, such event was a big matter. Neighbors usually would chipped in and helped before the event. At time like this she really missed the warmth of leading a simple life. She smiled at that.

From far she could spot a crowd gathered. It was a tradition that a couple officially married inside the prayer hall. Witnessed by both parent and sibling from both side of family. Relative and close neighbor will also be there to show support. After that the couple will walk down the isle. Showered by flower from their love one before proceed to the lunch table.

Since the prayer hall had limited seat, those who late have to wait outside along the isle. She did tried her best to make it. Nevertheless she decided to wait along the isle.

"Excuse me can I have some of those much was it?"She spotted a little girl relative eight years old holding a basket of flower.

"Five gald for a bundle. Are you their friend ?I never seen you in the village "The little girl hand her few bundle of flower.

"I am just an old friend." The maiden replied sweetly.


End file.
